Parables Told At Twilight
by Faust
Summary: Epilogue: To See A Blood Moon Before I Die
1. Twilight And Her Garden

The angelic choir of Fates resounded loud  
Acclimating the downfall of life's most cherished crown  
Held high on Splendor and Graders heavy head  
But foretold to Topple and Crumble once lust had been fed  
  
The bell tolled the hour this masquerade began  
Echoing threw thin walls where these revealers now stand  
And in this twilight garden with the orchids all in bloom  
Blood hard boils in feral veins   
In pure delight she swoons  
  
The moonlit ivy gates   
swung by silent in night air  
Gently plucked for pure devotion   
snow white flowers in her hair   
  
Hurriedly rushed up the spiral stair case  
Wrought iron echoes' announce what the light had forbade  
  
The Chapels god faith for what one cannot face   
Are best left burred and forgot with no trace....  
But what came to light the next day, was the price one must pay   
If one lets themselves be led astray  
  
.....Within these slave made Halls  
And courtyard Walls   
The waxing Moon did illuminate innocence fall  
  
  
Lectures crawling upon virgin flesh  
tongue Hard and forced Deep in Carnal Caress  
Blood red at dawns light the rose wide unfurled  
Eager for suns light and starving for pearl  
  
But with dawns duress comes the most trying test  
silk sheet left cold never waking she slept  
  
From the heights of madness ecstasy enthralled  
Hypocrisy and Bloodlust suffocate the call  
Four thousand Centuries since the bright ones fall  
Pedophiles and prophesy couldn't save us at all  
  
The Abyss Calls what thou cannot hear  
from deep within blacked cowls of sodomites fear  
  
Forced to bear this graveless cold tear  
Emotions Void begins to tear  
  
Never before this Wrenched a sky   
Compassion's Ivory tower turns away Her right  
  
........But! before the choir divinely turns away desire  
The cold wind breathes enjoyment!  
  
for this all to mortal coil  
Love and Hate, Pride and Shame  
the sidius laugh is so......delighting  
  
There is a part in all men's Hearts that would seek to tear apart  
This sacred lamb before them  
And from this savage gaping scar comes the glint of a wayward star  
  
But Hope is far to frail to judge.....  
  
Only time and tears will tell  
  
And only if by star-crossed thrust  
  
There can be no concession for the admiration of this Violent depravity  
Backs pressed Flat and skin rubbed thin  
Tender is the touch of Glorious sin  
  
And so sorrow did wander, Threw this lonely county side  
casting of the shackles of reason, tossing them to the tide  
  
Ravens flank and wheel in time  
On stromclouds n the sky  
never in the Ether did Morphius so Painfully cry  
  
Twilight is the color of dawns last embrace  
Depraved is the nature of the fetters of Fate  
Holy is Nightmare feeding all that we Hate  
Tearing all this hope asunder, and casting out all Faith  
  
These, our star-crossed lovers  
Beg for just one last embrace  
  
They're lust doth burn  
And the Heavens yearn!  
But still our lovers thrust  
  
So in the tapestry all comes alive   
From the first aching passions and innocence deflowered  
Rights of this tragic fall and that of God power  
  
So between these rattan tombs the final light did falter  
none so befuddled as those who once had lay on its alter  
  
And twixed Twilight and her garden  
Thus suffer all those departed  
Who''s cry's went unheard, on the ears of absurd  
But who still are not detoured  
  
  
Deflowered, Empowered,  
Twilight and her garden before midnight's kraken cower  
  
This chamber now a temple to what so few true deserve  
pure the song, dismembered to a wailing funeral durge...  
.....so easy the truth to purge  
  
In the still night air, Bitter still the garden  
But Twilight gives not a care   
For soon the grinding of time shall leave all the past Forgotten......  



	2. The Sunderinng Of Celestial Moorings

The Sundering Of Celestial Moorings

Decent Begins, Deceit rescinds 

All witch We thought would forgive us our sins

And our world comes tumbling asunder

Why should it not from the weight of our blunder?

But to who was it we were to answer?

Though from fates Razor claws 

The muses applaud, a cynical caw

 I reach threw the Din toward the feeble flicker of a Heart

Behold! It still beats…

Unfold! It must from its sleep

Untold! Its warmth I shall greet 

Dethroned! Its Love cannot keep!

For all that love sows, No matter its intention of peace

Shall be deflowered in time, And sorrow shall reap

But tisk, Tis no bother to the distant lights off farther

The Gilt work of the heavens on the midnight robe of morning

Behold….

The Stars reflected of a sea with No tide

The perfect illusion of a peaceful night sky

But below purity drown!

Violent death throws resound!

The long lost intention of cold dead compassion 

Is thrown to the winds and cast out to perdition

Hell knows no bounds

Heavens death resounds

The pieces of Eden never shall be found

Heresy in my soul now breeds

The feral Night winds now roar

Riven my Flesh

Skewer my bones

Disembowel my feeble soul, fell its worth to ash

For this is what brutality has cast

Draining the blood from the past…..

Legions of martyrs harbor disease 

Forcing the cherished to serve on scarred knees

Crying, and Begging, and Handing up Please 

Bringing Enjoyment if not by Unease

Searing now Lips that once thought they had Kissed

Aching for what they Believe they have missed

Clawing at Eyes for bearing Witness

Ghastly décor for the stonewalls of Dis

Immaculate deception 

Death upon Conception 

Steel thumbscrews upon perception

Scourges and Curses

Promulgate Purges

Enticing the Verses 

Of Erotic Durges 

The bloody carcass Opus of insanities distain 

Shall play until the Chorus has Exhaled its last refrain

The stars from they're Moorings now tear

Enthralling the Sorrow he bears

Left to her Wields 

His heart thus defiled

He cowers before that witch he clams to be vile 

….And whispers silent prayer

The parts of his soul now laid bare

But who gives a care, For Redemption is Rare!

Devine Depraved Indifference

Vanity licks clean her stitches 

Narcissistic Malicious

Simplicity Fictitious 

The Void that it inspires is all together vicious 

So long as this Refrain 

Hammers threw my Veins

I shall crawl threw Razors 

Just to gaze upon her sultry face

And taste her Lips

That I once Kissed

Or trace my hands across her Hips

Till the death of fate

Drown in its haste 

I shall crawl till I am Tombed inside my Moldering grave 

The Heart Still Beats….

….There Is Breath Still In My Lungs

Though gathered from Incense 

The Bitter Sweet fragrance 

Of those who Lamented

For feeble innocence

The battle for essence still roars 

Its wraths of instrumentality adored

So wail these banshees of War!

God Lovingly turns away his Eyes

Not willing to bear this sight

And until I have Died

Nothing shall be grater in my mind 

Than the sight of the glorious tears 

That Jesus did cry…..

The tears of a Nazarene 

Wash a conscious clean

Allowing for defile

With hardly a Recoil 

For what grater Glory 

Than Plucking Stars from they're Moorings

And no emotion to answer….

Merely Armageddon's foreplay

Systematic and Courtly

Seducing the wilds of enticed disaster….

Cronos I challenge you 

From the depths of my Soul I defy you 

I shall slay you anon

And feast hastily upon 

The heart I rip forth from a carcass forgone

For no grater Story 

Than the of Disharmony 

And tis No greater Glory 

Than the Sundering Of Celestial Moorings……


	3. On Winters Tender Breast Dreamside Ruin

On Winters Tender Breast (Dreamside Ruin)

Putrid Validity

Absconded Abhorred 

And Fundamentally Adored!

Such Madness it Truly is

Such Madness beyond the reach of Men

Such an Oddity it Truly is

And why should it not be

Such Oddities I have seen, across be Wonders in the skies

Splitting Wide the Heavens, that doth defy My eyes

Such places I have been 

Wherein dwelled Immaculate Sin

And now I return to the Black Distorted Forests of My time

Ah…To see the mighty Frost Phantoms again….

Frigid winds blow harshly from the Icy cold white North 

Frost now greets My Heart again

As Snow caress My lips

Cold My Heart

Ice My Heart….

As the Dead freeze in the Tomb

So My Heart shall be

Ah…To taste again of Winters song

And inhale deep the ashes of Summer Forgone

Bitter as they are

Winter freeze this land

Entomb Me where I stand

Within there crumbling walls

Within the Ruins of a Dream

….The Ruins Of A Dream?

How Marvelous they from Afar

Glittering as if a jewel of Ishtar

As if to beckon Me to its Within 

As if to Mock Me from the Err of My sins

Oh great temple of ash

Drudging up the Angels downward Cast

Oh great Monoliths of Woe

Usurping the Heartache we Owe

With these Titans exhumed

Anon Divinity shall assume 

These Desolate snows are its to Consume

Never!

Fool, the wilds in Frostlust cannot be tamed

Her feral winds cannot be chained 

Atop the snowdrifts I sit and stare 

Cleaves and Catharsis all laid bare

May these winds scar My eyes

Cut these Sockets Blind 

For this is not for Me to see

And Me not or It

 I ask for nothing Given

And nothing do I receive

As ever I work My Own deed

To sever Veins of Creed 

Those lusting after Greed

And Bathe in what they Bleed

Glittering white forests

I delight in them

Might and majesty Cradled to sleep gently 

On Winters Tender Breast

How I long to slumber with them…..

May No interloper rouse us

May No enticement sway us

Swathed in sleep eternally

To Dream Forever!

To dwell Forever in My ruin…My Ruin

But such fanciful thoughts are but that of a Petulant Child

Wide eyed and Innocent

As the pure driven Snow

For when the Sower comes Reaping

Casting off the Bondage of Willy-Nilly Weeping

And your head is laid down Willy-Nilly Sleeping

He shall send away from you the Lust for Life quietly Seeping 

Tis the Fashion and Make of the Coil 

To endure beyond the Rape of Toil 

Wrapped in a Phantasm of Fathoms that Bliss once Kissed

Extolled frozen Moors disrobe to exotic Belladonna Mist

Sweet dancing luminosity of Dusk

Sultry and Slick Will-O'-The-Whisp

And as sand in the Glass

This Marvel shall pass

For Nothing so Precious is ever to Last

Gaze Upon Atrocity

Shackled to Hypocrisy 

I Shall make it Bleed on the Alabaster Floor

Till it chokes threw the Din and Torture to Denounce the Whore

Now the final Williwaw comes Ore the Trees 

….For I think My Glass is Empty

Tisk

For Twixed  these Forests and Meadow

I lay My Heavy Head upon this Frozen Pillow 

And let slip away The last Fetters of Sorrow

To Lay and Follow

The Enticement of No More Morrow…………


	4. In The Presance Of Madness

In The Presence Of Madness

Ineffable Chards of beauty fall

As Dust upon the Snow

Juxtaposed like the pillars of Midians Cathedrals 

And Glass in the Bowl

In this sanctum tossed aside 

One seeks to find

Threw the Tide 

Mercy Crying and reaching out to grasp

Ah…The err of the past…..

The Cherubim Weep

The lifeblood Seeps 

Take my hand…and Love before you leap 

This I plead 

Empty my veins of this lust that I bleed

Please…..

Down upon this Earthen floor  I was cast 

And so I shall crawl 

To writhe in the dirt and Taste of my fall

But be it not alone?

This I conceived 

To suffer in Solitude until I atone ?

For such a trespass forgotten 

But I digress….

She has every intension 

To seek out confession 

But never has questioned 

This masochist obsession 

To Gut Joy

Vicarate it on the floor 

Dance ore its entrails 

Until she has fulfilled herself

This is Lunacy 

Pure Madness 

And I, in its presence 

Am Madness Extolled

Strange…When last I entered here 

I sorrowed for what I lost 

And now I sorrow here again

Though gained and forgot 

But still creeps loss…..oh the loss

And for every moment I Sorrow for 

Comes anew

And for all of them, More

And On and On

This My Agony

To read forever

Of this bitter tragedy 

Here I know more exist than me

I have Bled with them

And them with Me

All are inherent upon myself

Or else I shall case to be

And them without Me

But I know One is for Me

And Me for Her…Mine

Never before in my conception 

Has this occurred 

We for Each other 

This Is Madness

Madness and Euphoria

I shall Acclaim it  

And Drown in it

The feel of Revelation 

Swathed in Catharsis 

A thick Cloak to warm me here

Where the Cold wind whistles ore my Ear

Come my Winter Lily 

You have Descended as I

Let me wrap you in this Cloak of mine 

And carry you into the Trees with me

Here where all is Inherent with one another 

Let us be of Each Other

Until the last of the Light does Flicker 

And the Angels for our Souls do Bicker 

Let us lay Together 

And Lament forever

To beckon Morphius come Hither 

Until from this Bowl we are Cast 

To the Enigma's long Last 

To be Hurled apart Fast 

Like so much Worthless Glass….

This Is Madness


	5. Sacrament Of Cinders

Sacrament Of Cinders

Lo! In the West

Embers Burning

Bright Orange Echoes of Fires Churning

Red Smooth Ribbons Lick 

The Blue to Purple

As The Welkin unhooks

Old dusk from her Scruples

Wonders Glorious Glowing Ember

As you burn

Char the heavens with the last of your light

And though the winds may make hast to offer fight

Let nothing sway the Scorching

Of the final Kisses of Morning 

And my the Glazed ceiling that once was Bright

Burn to make the blackened Coal of Night

Let the coarse explosions of tinder popping 

Send the sparks to meet their places Flying

Beautiful…..

The walls of this Cathedral 

Painted in Soot 

And now where the intense hot Fire was burning

Sits a White Orb of Ash softly casting

Gentle heat from an Inferno long gone in its Blasting

And slowly growing Colder with every moment passing

Sit and enjoy this moment

Before the Sparks caught in the Hangings 

Ignite the flames of further Wakings 

For soon the Glowing of Embers will come Growing….


	6. Parables Of Dementia

Parables Of Dementia 

She has Lied 

And thus in her Sin

As whimpered for her Blood to be drawn 

He has Cried 

And thus in hid Din

Has wished for his lust to be gone

In their Saturnine Folly

They both have assumed 

That the rust of the Wrought Iron Dementia is for them 

And them alone

Ah, they sing Elegies for mourning 

But quickly turn to Joyous Requiems again 

For how else is one to exalt 

When one wishes to place them selves above all fault

To Whisper your self soft lullabies 

To Drown out your own Cries 

And Pray for self-demise 

Oh, to believe the lies

Lay and Pray? Pray For What?

Pray you never See of Marrow

Pray for Martyr steps to follow

This the desire is it Not?

For this Coil to be a grand Illusion 

A Bleak Phantasmagoria 

From which one seeks to be tossed

Fool…One should not trust the bitter wailing of Sirens 

Phalluses and             Mysticism Haunt all in their depths

While Love Lays Raped and Bleeding on cold cracked Cellar steps

Kane walked here once…

In lustless days of Old

And how Frightening it is here today

To still find the Footprints 

With nearly a Marr 

How wonderful to know some things Never change

To sleep where Lovers Rot

And taste of what Forgot

Aeons past of what I sought

And in sinks Iniquitous thought 

For whom placed those here?

Blank stone Gods cast Vomits stares towards Me

But I cannot recall just what they must not See

Tuck me into the catacombs for safekeeping 

For I wish to be rid of this Specters Creeping

This my desire 

O, but just Once I would have liked to run my Tongue across the Crypt

And Imagine the Tart flavor I can only Pray Mirrored her Lips

I can only hope these thick walls cannot Crumble 

For many a tragedy has forced bleak Moldering 

Nothing here shall be, but the Resounding of my own Sickening Heart beating

To Quake from Dank Chamber Bowls 

What Exquisite music it makes

Wafting on the Stale air in the Notes it takes

How long until it Breaks?

Upon the Razors of a Parable 

Three wanderers came Dreaming at my feet one night 

_The first a masque of putrid light_

_The next a cut of Macabre delight _

_The last a more ungainly Blight_

_I gouged my eyes to quell the sight _

_But still in my mind stabbed deep more Fright_

_I cut my ears from off my head _

_But still seeped in all that they said_

_I Slit my throat to still my Breath _

_But still my death they would not let_

_The wanderers then took me where _

_They told me of my weight to bear _

_For this a masque I carved myself _

Threw all the Joyous pain they felt… 

I wished this chamber would hold Me

Caress, Bleed and Break Me

And to the Letter 

Pleased my Fetters

As thoroughly as none could Better

But still the Heart beats….

And Echoes obscure words

Someone Please Quell the Verse!


	7. Monarchs With Broken Wings

Monarchs, With Broken Wings

Here where once stood Titans

Lay Tombstones Blighted 

Blind fools Delighted 

And glorious marvels Smite

Felled under the curses 

That from Righteous worthlessness Surges 

They held dear until they from their heights 

Fell to the Versus

See the golden spire 

Broken and Pitted to Ash 

Fallen to the Blasphemy 

Of Empathy downward cast 

From Whence we came, we Seek to find

Threw barren Dust, Across the Tide

We sift threw Mountains of Rust 

To try and piece together the Beauty of the Busts

Of Champions of Æons 

That into Nothingness where Thrust 

Gone…all gone…

From beneath my feet, the world cracked wide 

And all we held dear, was spilled to the side 

Bewilderment Enswathed us then

Befuddlement Entwined us then 

How did we let it get this far?

And Why?

Rivers of tears

Legions have drown in them

We should be so lucky as to join them

And now we Lament

For the Days of Glory Forgone

The days of Thunder 

In which We, as One

Rocked the earth to is Core

And Extolled our Bonds

…But now it is alone that we sing

And wish to force back the pillars 

To the places that they once stood

As we are Scattered

We seek to Reassemble 

For than the Mighty shall Tremble

And Pantheons raised when we are Gathered 

Arise from this night 

Places that once held might

Come back to Me…

Fresh Cuts ore Old Scars

Broken flesh spider webbed like Stars

To take what ills without

And drink its Razors Deep

To solidify its Iniquitous

The closest breath towards Sleep

Ah the few who remain 

Who still recall 

The days of all Glory…Forgone

Shall rest with me In my thoughts

Here in this Temple together we shall last

Buried under pillars of our youth Crushed to Ash

Held tightly in her broken arms to never be out cast

To take our place in the past

But hark…

The smell of Iron on the air calls attention 

Promulgating Valor

Soon the thunder in the distance will draw near

Soon…

I will draw the pieces together

I shall be the Harbinger of its wholeness 

I shall be its trumpeter at the Gates of Twilight 

And again we shall rise our Tattered, Frayed wings to the Welkin

To hear Glory sing

And no longer merely be

Great Monarchs with Broken Wings

To rise again

We who where once Kings

This the Dream

Of Monarchs With Broken Wings


	8. Warriors At The Gates Of Infinity

Warriors At The Gates Of Infinity   
  
  


Death and Valor   
Ride on high   
On sultry wisps of towers in the sky's  
  
As the raging host fling themselves   
into the Welkin to catch wing and fly  
  
And the Warriors at the Gates...Bid entrance  
  
From these hights let us kiss the last Vessel of Eternity   
And fall unto the Razors of Serenity   
  
Ah, lift my broken body up   
And help me gird on the Armor   
This one last time  
  
These old eyes have seen many and Atrocity   
Time to make them Pay  
  
Innocence Deflowered  
Vice, crowned, Empowered  
  
Time now seeks to Cleave the body and soul  
  
Let The Warriors Come!  
  
At the high-water we shall stand  
And mock Kronos to cast us from where we stand   
  
To Slaughter a great Host   
Crushed beneath our Heel  
We shall stand till heaven falls   
And make the angels Reel  
  
Glazed moon waxing  
gently ore the moors soft casting  
Flies luminescent erotic dancing  
of soft sirens for those passing   
  
Our enlightenment of the flesh   
I offer myself to you   
  
You so gentle and so loving....  
  
I have crawled threw much to stand in such Defiance  
  
Suffering make me strong   
Empathy be gone!  
  
I know not compassion anymore   
  
Let The Battle Roar!  
  
Holy gods of Chaos   
Guide my hands in seething Lust  
  
Take my blade and plunge it   
Into heathens thoughts to Cut  
  
Grant me power to sever skulls   
And Hake them Limb from Limb  
  
Tear apart the faces   
of the scum who live in Sin  
  
Let the Blizzard take you!  
To where the Stars have no Names!  
Let the Frostlust take you!  
To where all Quintessence came!  
  
Seething Green Madness  
Cradled in the Maelstrom  
  
Let me kiss the tears from your cheeks  
And hold your hand Tight  
  
Dust in the robe of Omnipotence we are  
Brushed of without even making a mar  
  
Hold on tight...  
  
Let The Battle Roar!  
  
Never will we falter   
and become sheep on the alter  
Fight until you fall!  
  
Trample over Mighty hosts   
Cut them deep with Steel  
Stand fast ye honor, dig in deep your Heel  
  
Genocide and Bloodlust turn  
From monuments of greatness Spurned   
Further twixed this Madness Churns  
Brighter still this Fury Burns  
  
Severed veins and rent Dementia  
solidified in bleak contention  
Given strength by Intention   
  
Extolled, Retold  
All our souls  
Bought and sold  
Death and pain our warrior code  
  
Let The Battle Roar!  
  
Effigies of omnipotence we are  
digging in claws that don't even leave a scar  
  
Let us spill the deep red blood  
Make it flow until the end does come  
We shall be Convictions Heart   
To ride in high and never Part  
  
Grovel until atone  
Break you to the Bones  
Your spirit crushed and withered  
Defiled and Dethroned  
  
Ah, pass threw the Vestibule  
into this place we seek to stand  
Mighty men of Virtue  
We shall stain the soil Red  
  
Anon we shall slay  
The price we to pay  
  
Far beyond this land   
We wish to pass  
  
To lay if frozen beds   
And sleep at last   
  
Let us go to the place  
Where the Stars have No Names  
and the Dreams float on the Leaves  
  
where the essence once lay  
And the heartless hold at bay  
  
Are we all just simple pots, marred in the making?  
Are we all to be worthless clay, made for the breaking?  
  
We aborted sons of God  
sleep and bathe defiance  
  
Our feet on the ground  
Hand on sword  
Our Hearts cold as stone  
  
We are not Lambs for the slaughter  
  
We are Not pots for the breaking Be  
  
We Are Warriors At The Gates Of Infinity  
  
Let The Battle Roar! 


	9. Epilogue: To See A Blood Moon Before I D...

Epilogue: To See A Blood Moon Before I Die

I step out from the deep darkness of the open portal of the garage door and into the ally, bathed in the blood red light of the dying sun. It is a deep blood red dying light, forcing the casting of the deepest shadows in memory. I look down the ally to the black silhouettes against the deep red sky. All the buildings are a deep huge of red, and it is hard to see much in this light. I would much like to get a better view of the sky. I crawl on top of the garbage can and up the side of my garage, to the roof that is facing the wrong direction, to the boy that we sent up there to ostracize. He looks over at me as I pull myself up to the top. He is sitting and He to is bathed in the red light. I walk over to him and stand beside him looking into the red horizon. There is another person here. She walks over to stand beside me "what is this" she asks me in a heavy south American accent "This is a sun set" I tell her as she puts her hand on my arm. The sun is obscured behind a tall thick patch of trees, it cannot be seen. It is setting in the wrong place again. I look at all the deep red around me and it reminds me of a Moon I once saw. "You know what I want to see before I die" I say, the boy looks up at me from his seat  "A Blood moo-" I start but am cut off sharply by a speeding are pulling into a screeching turn, we all look in unison, I go back to speaking, "A Blood Moon " I say, A vision of the blood red moon in the sky screams threw my head. "What is that" the girl asks me "It is when the Moon turns Blood red" I tell her "I would much like to see one again before I die". The Girl The Boy and I sit and watch the sky die, and I wish for the Blood red Moon to come before I die. 


End file.
